The invention relates to a wiper arm for a windshield wiper device, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Numerous wiper arms for windshield wiper devices are known. These normally feature a fastening part, which serves to fasten the wiper arm to a wiper shaft of the windshield wiper device of the motor vehicle and executes a pendulum movement during operation. An articulated part is coupled to the fastening part so that the articulated part is able to move in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the pendulum movement. Provided between the articulated part and the fastening part is a spring element, which includes a tension spring, which is stressed during a relative movement between the fastening part and the articulated part. The spring element is used primarily to press the wiper blade, which is fastened on the free end of the articulated part, against the window of the motor vehicle and thereby generate the required pressure force for the wiper blade. The tension spring is connected to the fastening part by a fastening means, which is normally embodied as a C-shaped bracket, which is hooked on the one side in the tension spring and on the other side in a bolt in the fastening part.
In the case of modern windshield wiper devices, it is necessary for the wiper arm to be embodied as flat as possible and, particularly when using so-called non-articulated wiper blades, to be arranged very close to the windshield of the motor vehicle. In addition, these properties are desirable in order to achieve the greatest possible distance between the engine hood of the motor vehicle and the wiper arm. In the case of a pedestrian impacting the engine hood, a minimum distance is often required between the engine hood and the wiper arm as a result so that the engine hood can yield during impact with an absorption of energy in order reduce the risk of injury to the pedestrian.